


Несколько странных встреч...

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри сбегает от родственников в семь лет, и живёт всё это время в книжном магазинчике. Он понятия не имеет о магическом мире и считает себя самым обыкновенным подростком на свете (разве что втайне немного гордится именем, которое носит ещё и принц Великобритании). А потом вдруг появляется странный мужчина и направляет в него странный предмет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несколько странных встреч...

1.

Он работал в книжном магазинчике.

Ему вообще нравились книги - нравилось смотреть на них, вдыхать их запах, в задумчивости гладить корешки старых томов или проводить кончиками пальцев по бумаге. К тому же, сказывалось его невесёлое детство - до 7 лет Гарри жил с родственниками, которые его ненавидели. Заставляли работать, не кормили целыми днями и запирали в чулане. И единственное, что ему было доступно - это книги. Он даже научился читать тайком от родственников, наверное, года в 2-3. Если бы Дурсли узнали, что он умеет читать - наверняка бы перестали складировать книги в его маленьком чуланчике.

Но Гарри не жаловался - уже почти 9 лет он жил здесь, на втором этаже книжного магазинчика, и помогал хозяину Питтерсону чем мог. Сначала просто убирался и готовил, а потом, лет с 12, уже помогал покупателям находить книги, даже сам иногда становился за прилавок, когда мистер Питтерсон болел.

Ему нравилась его тихая, размеренная жизнь, в которой не случалось ничего необычного и странного. Каждый новый день был похож на предыдущий. Каждый день, словно по расписанию, одни и те же покупатели. И каждый день новое открытие - маленькое или большое, но всегда радостное, а иногда и чуточку грустное. Книги хранили в себе много секретов, и в отличие от людей, они не предавали и всегда оставались собой.

И вот сегодня, в самый обычный день, в самом обычном книжном магазинчике, перед ним - самым обыкновенным и ничем не примечательным (разве что именем, которым, как он знал, звали ещё и принца Англии) продавцом "Книжной Лавки Питтерсона", Гарри Поттером - стоял самый необычный покупатель, которого он когда-либо видел.

Во-первых, он стоял перед ним в одежде до жути напоминающей женское платье.

Во-вторых - он сжимал в правой руке странную отполированную... палочку? И направлял её прямо в его, Гарри, лицо.

И в третьих - этот странный гость, от которого приятно пахло дождём и сиренью, явно его боялся.

\- Сэр? - удивлённо сказал Гарри, переводя недоумённый взгляд то на лицо молодого мужчины, то на непонятную белую палочку, которая смотрела в него чуть ли не в упор.

Незнакомец встряхнул каштановыми кудрями, спускавшимися явно куда-то ниже плеч, и решительно, чуть ли не отчаянно спросил:

\- Гарри Поттер?

\- Ну... да, сэр. Мы знакомы? - растерянно спросил в ответ Гарри. Если бы кто-то прочёл сейчас его мысли, то увидел, что Гарри с лёгким оттенком зависти любуется этой роскошной гривой и невозможными синими глазами с ярко-алыми искорками. Конечно, у него у самого был необычный цвет глаз, но круглые очки, как у Джона Леннона, мешали знакомым как следует их рассмотреть. Сам Гарри был до жути закомплексованным 16-летним подростком, и даже тот факт, что столь красивый мужчина одет так нелепо и смешно, не мешал парню грустно завидовать той уверенности, что буквально излучал незнакомец.

\- Вам подсказать что-нибудь? - робко улыбнулся Гарри. На его скулы лёг лёгкий румянец, а на щеках появились очаровательные ямочки. - Данте, Vольер? Может, вам нравится Кафка? Или вы предпочитаете что-нибудь более современное? У нас есть русские классики. Есть Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес. Может, Конан Дойль вам понравится больше?

Рука незнакомца дёргается, в глазах появляется изумление. И удивление тоже. Он даже начинает опускать руку, но потом как будто что-то напоминает себе, и его рука снова уверенно смотрит прямо подростку в лоб.

Гарри тихо фыркает и его рука тянется ко рту, чтобы скрыть улыбку. В глазах пляшут чёртики - посетитель кажется ему забавным и он совсем его не боится, что, кажется, смущает и удивляет последнего ещё больше.

\- Я - лорд Волдеморт, - сообщает тот через несколько мгновений тишины, и в глазах появляется холод и готовность прямо сейчас и здесь отстаивать свою точку зрения.   
Гарри, конечно, удивляется странному имени (или фамилии - так сразу не разберёшь), но смеяться он не собирается. Только кивает и серьёзно смотрит прямо в глаза.

\- Красивое имя, - говорит он. И, чуточку подумав, добавляет: - только странное немножко.

Лорд Волдеморт изумлённо смотрит на него, в который раз, и явно не понимает, что опускает руку с этой его странной деревяшкой. Поттер склоняет голову к плечу, и с любопытством, почти детским, искренним, рассматривает странного гостя.

Вот еле заметные морщинки у глаз. Вот родинка на шее. Одно ухо проколото, что почти незаметно - но Гарольд смотрит внимательно. Пока лорд не опомнился и у него есть такая возможность.

\- Я... - растерянно начинает Волдеморт. - Я... ...я искал Данте. Божественную комедию. Позвольте...

\- Сейчас! - Гарри улыбается, чуть ли не сияя, и вприпрыжку выходит из-за кассы, буквально летя в сторону многочисленных шкафов. Всего через 2 минуты он приходит обратно к стойке с двумя пухлыми томиками, один из которых выглядит так, будто вот-вот отдаст концы.

\- Мм, у нас есть оригинал, вот, - подросток морщит нос и начинает смущённо тереть переносицу, двигая тот самый старенький томик в сторону странного покупателя. - И есть адаптированная версия в переводе Брайенса. Вы возьмёте оба?

\- Что?

\- Данте, - вновь очаровательно улыбается Гарри, смотря на растерянного молодого мужчину.

Кажется, ему удаётся смутить лорда Волдеморта, в который раз. Мужчина нервно кивает, напряжённо выкладывает на прилавок названную сумму, а после сгребает книги к себе и, эффектно развернувшись, буквально вылетает из магазина.

Гарри пожимает плечами, а потом ещё долго-долго задумчиво смотрит на закрытую дверь.

2\. 

Осень никогда не нравилась Гарри. 

Сыро, холодно, пасмурно. А ещё, - он не был уверен точно, но что-то подсказывало ему - именно осенью его настоящие родители погибли. И даже не смотря на то, что Дурсли утверждали, что его отец был уголовником, а мама... мама... была ночной бабочкой... Он всё равно не верил в это. Как и в тот факт, что его родители разбились на машине. В своих кошмарах он помнил зелёный свет, холодный голос, принадлежавший человеку, который хотел его забрать с собой, и отчаянные крики родителей. А потом была боль. В шраме.

Такие сны, хоть и не были для него редкостью, снились всё же не слишком часто. Может быть, раз или 2 в полгода. Причём, никакой переодичности в них не было. Однако, после странных кошмаров его шрам в виде маленькой молнии постоянно кровоточил, а кожа на лбу опухала и воспалялась, что выглядело довольно пугающе.  
Именно поэтому Гарри начал отращивать волосы - чтобы скрыть за чёрной встрёпанной чёлкой этот дурацкий шрам.

И вот на хэллоунский праздник, который он, честно говоря, ненавидел, двери магазинчика распахнулись и к нему подошёл "тот самый странный покупатель".

Как там его звали? Лорд как-то там "де Морт". Эту часть он помнил. Вроде, его имя должно переводиться как "победа над смертью", или "полёт над смертью". Что-то в этом духе, но вот начало имени подросток, как ни старался, вспомнить не мог.

\- Мне нужен Монтень, "Опыты". Второй том.

\- Конечно, мистер... - Гарри замялся, украдкой кидая взгляды на мужчину. К сожалению, имя так и не вспомнилось. Ещё один повод покраснеть и поругать себя за свою тупость.

\- Можете звать меня Томасом Реддлом, - любезно подсказывает мужчина. Немножко настороженно, но вполне дружелюбно. Даже улыбается ему, Гарри, краешками губ.

\- В таком случае, можете звать меня Гарри, мистер Реддл, - в ответ улыбается Гарри. Потом вежливо извиняется, выходит из-за кассы и почти вприпрыжку бежит к книжным полкам. 

Этот его странный посетитель опять пришёл в мантии. Да-да, он вспомнил, как называется эта одежда, когда его подруга Джинджер приходила в магазин со своей защиты, и на ней была одета такая же мантия, разве что чёрного цвета и не такая нарядная.

Странный покупатель. И имя у него то, первое, тоже странное. 

Гарри немного нахмурился. Виски начало ломить, словно он знает этого человека, или знал когда-то давно, но из-за того, что с ним не встречался долгое время, из его памяти убежали все воспоминания.

Он продолжал думать об этом, когда с вежливой улыбкой упаковывал книгу в красивую обёрточную бумагу, когда принимал наличные и раскладывал их в кассовом аппарате, когда провожал взглядом мгновенно утонувшую в тумане дождя фигурку.

К концу дня головная боль стала поистине невыносимой.

3\. 

Третья встреча с так запомнившемся ему незнакомцем случилась в парке.

У Гарри был законный выходной, и дожидаясь Джинджер вместе с её братом, он задумчиво пялился на глубокое осеннее небо и медленно зажёвывал вкусную булочку. Поэтому когда ему загородили обзор, Поттер нервно вздрогнул - так глубоко был погружён в созерцательную негу.

Как он уже говорил, это был тот таинственный незнакомец с не менее таинственным именем, и который разрешил Гарри называть его просто - Томас Реддл. Парень улыбнулся.

\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо поздоровался он, и приглашающе пододвинулся с нагретого места, похлопывая рядом с собой. От фамильярности жеста внутри всё буквально застыло от ужаса и страха быть непонятым, но таинственный незнакомец только прищурился, поглядел на его шрам, а после присел рядом.

\- Не болит?

\- А? - отвлёкся Гарри. На тот момент он сосредоточенно размышлял, не сочтёт ли за оскорбление мистер Реддл, если он поделится с ним своей выпечкой, поэтому вопрос с чистой совестью пропустил мимо ушей. Потому и покраснел как маков цвет, когда мистер Томас поднял руку и несколько настороженно обвёл указательным пальцем шрам.

\- Болит?

Гарри немного помолчал, переведя взгляд на асфальт. От мелко-накрапывающего дождика он весь был пятнистым, и кое-где уже собирались небольшие лужицы. Потом непроизвольно сжался, вспоминая ночные кошмары и то, как потом зверски болит шрам.

\- Нет, совсем не болит, - соврал он, не отрывая взгляд от асфальта. Они немного помолчали, каждый о своём, но рядом было так удивительно... удивительно знакомо, будто он, его странный незнакомец - его семья, что на Гарри совсем не давило это молчание. Устав разглядывать землю, он снова поднял взгляд на небо. Поэтому, к неудовольствию своему, опять дёрнулся словно от удара статическим электричеством, когда мистер Реддл снова заговорил.

\- Ты давно работаешь в книжном?

Не слишком странный вопрос, ему и раньше его задавали. А может, и нет - сейчас, в этой странной атмосфере открытости и ясности, все воспоминания плывут, будто его жизнь была качественной фальшивкой. Настолько качественной, что разламываться на куски она начала только после того, как столкнулась с образцом оригинального искусства. Фальшивая жизнь, фальшивая память. Что дальше, Гарри? Решишь, что ты тоже ненастоящий, если сидящий рядом человек тебе об этом скажет?

\- С 7 лет. Я работаю и живу у мистера Питтерсона уже, мм... - Поттер задумался, мысленно подсчитывая время жизни в уютном книжном. - Почти 10 лет. Если точнее - то полные девять.

\- Он твой родственник? - раздаётся рядом вопрос, и Гарри не может удержаться от быстрого взгляда в сторону Томаса Реддла. Тот сидит в уже привычной мантии, с идеальными каштановыми кудрями и глубоким и внимательным взглядом синих, с капельками вишнёвого, глаз.

\- Нет, я... - он не отводит взгляд, наоборот, поворачивает голову в сторону Реддла, и уголки его губ против воли опускаются вниз в горькой усмешке. - Я сирота. Родители разбились в аварии, когда мне был один год или что-то такое. Я... жил у родственников какое-то время... Мистер Питтерсон был так добр, что разрешил остаться здесь, так что, можно сказать - я его квартирант. Я привык отрабатывать своё существование.

\- Существование? - удивлённый бархатный голос ударяет по нервам, и Поттер вскакивает с промокшей скамейки.

Он успевает прошептать "простите", а после буквально сбегает от чересчур пристального взгляда, который заставлял его выворачивать душу наизнанку. А он это чувство ненавидел. Ненавидел.

4.

Гарри не любил вспоминать Дурслей. Сейчас, по прошествии стольких лет, они казались ненастоящими, выдуманными, как будто кто-то разыгрывал театральную постановку с Гарри Поттером в главных ролях. То, что Поттер не пожелал играть в этом спектакле, было безусловно большим упущением, которое окружающие восприняли всерьёз только тогда, когда Гарри не приехал в Хогвартс. Но сам виновник шумихи ничего этого не знал, и в то время, как учителя ударялись в панику, сладко посапывал в своей кровати, в своей комнате, в своей пижаме. О да, так приятно было знать, что вещи, которые окружали его, принадлежали именно ему, а не кому-то другому. Что их покупали для него, а не для какого-нибудь другого ребёнка. И в тот момент он действительно был счастлив, и не обменял бы своё счастье ни на что другое.

Постепенно чувство новизны сходило на "нет". Нет, конечно же, он любил свои вещи, любил мистера Питтерсона, который воспитывал его и баловал, любил свою работу. Но безусловно чего-то не хватало. 

Иногда Гарри ощущал на кончиках пальцев лёгкое покалывание, ощущал, как изнутри что-то рвётся наружу - бьётся, бьётся, но не находит ни выхода, ни отклика в душе, а потому утихает, чтобы в самый неожиданный момент опять попробовать пробиться наружу. Это чувство пугало. Он боялся того, что с ним происходит. Он понимал, что из-за этой странной силы, из-за того, что иногда чашки и окна разбивались сами собой, а нужные книги летели к нему в руки, Дурсли его ненавидели. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он не умел контролировать эту силу, никто его не учил, а она не думала исчезать, становясь всё настойчивее и настойчивее, всё упрямее и упрямее.  
И вот, вскоре после очередного такого приступа, состоялась четвёртая встреча Гарри с таинственным незнакомцем.

 

Он не услышал, как зазвенел колокольчик у входной двери - закопался в подсобке и, прикусывая от волнения губу, медленно вытаскивал потрёпанный томик сонетов Шекспира из-под огромной стопки энциклопедических книг по медицине с устрашающими даже на вид названиями. Там присутствовали такие названия, как "эндокринология", "биохимические постулаты для теории и практики", "законы термодинамики" и "атомная энергия и как её использовать?"...

Ну ладно, ладно, не только по биологии - ещё и по физике, и по химии наверняка. В таких вещах он, Гарри Поттер, особо не разбирался, и от названий буквально бросало в дрожь.

Что забыл Шекспировский томик под этой энциклопедической стопкой, Гарри не знал. Подозревал правда, что это мистер Питтерсон решил над ним так подшутить, мол, "перед тем, как добраться до Шекспировских изречений, будь так добр, Гарри, почитай-ка ты эти ужасно интересные энциклопедии по предметам, в которых ты плохо разбираешься".

Как будто от знания эндокринологии или биохимической термодинамики он, Поттер, вдруг бы поумнел. Право слово, иногда шуточки у мистера Питтерсона были не столько смешными, сколько грустными и указывающими Гарри на его необразованность.

Как по заказу, дверь подсобки отворилась и мистер Лавлет, забавно кряхтя, протиснулся сквозь узенькую дверцу. Попутно проворчав про то, что "давно уже надо было этот проход расширить", он добро, по-старчески улыбнулся и даже подмигнул Поттеру.

\- Гарольд, сынок, к тебе там твой парень пришёл.

От неожиданности, Гарри слишком сильно потянул на себя почти вылезшую книжку, и стопка угрожающе зашаталась, через несколько секунд упав на неуспевшего отползти в сторону парня. 

Но даже потирая ушибленные коленки и пытаясь выбраться из завала, Гарри успел возмущённо посмотреть на мистера Питтерсона и возмущённо... скажем так, выразить свою точку зрения на предложение его работодателя.

\- Мистер Питтерсон!!! У меня нет парня! - через секунду, весь покрасневший от смущения, Поттер засмущался ещё сильнее под понимающим взглядом мистера Лавлета, и решил дополнить ответ. - И с мужчинами я не встречаюсь. Мне девушки нравятся.

\- Праааавда? - насмешливо протянул мистер Питтерсон, и с весёлым смехом выскользнул из подсобки, крича таинственному "парню Гарольда Поттера", что сам виновник торжества скоро будет.

\- Ага, вот прямо сейчас, только выкопаюсь из-под груза знаний, - пробурчал Поттер себе под нос, откидывая с ног тяжеленный учебник по астрофизике.

\- Бесполезные книжки! - раздражённо произнёс он, высвободившись из ловушки и отряхнув джинсы. Хмыкнув и кончиком кроссовки осторожно отодвинув ненавистную научную литературу, Гарри буквально рванул навстречу неизвестному.

 

На мягком диванчике, в небольшом читальном зале его ждал никто иной, как Томас Реддл, в первую встречу представившийся как "лорд Волдеморт". Он с интересом листал небольшой справочник по языку цветов, видимо находя интересным обозначения некоторых цветков. Во всяком случае, он то насмешливо приподнимал брови, то едва заметно хмурился, то чуть ли не в открытую принимался смеяться. Гарри пришлось прокашляться, чтобы дать знать о своём присутствии странному знакомому. Тот немедленно поднял взгляд, и увидев Гарри приветливо улыбнулся, приглашающе похлопав по месту рядом с собой. Диванчики, расчитанные на двоих, вполне позволяли это сделать.

\- Мистер Реддл, - неловко улыбнулся Гарри, садясь рядом с мужчиной. - Мистер Питтерсон сказал, что меня ждёт мой парень...

Только произнеся это вслух Поттер понял, насколько двусмысленно звучит эта фраза. Полузадушенное "чёрт!", сорвавшееся на выдохе, и яркий румянец на лице парня заставили мужчину совсем тихо рассмеяться.

\- Простите, я не имел ввиду, что я не... что вы... то есть, вы довольно привлекательный, а я... ох, чёрт, я совсем не это имел ввиду! - отчаявшись, жалобно произнёс Гарольд, и смех мистера Реддла стал намного громче.

Смущение было сильнее ещё и оттого, что мистер Томас довольно фамильярно положил руку Гарри прямо на колено. Парень мог бы подумать, что этот жест имеет какой-то смысл, если бы в данный момент её владелец не ухахатывался над безуспешными попытками Гарри попытаться выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь понятное и членораздельное. Получалось плохо, и Поттер, сгорая от стыда, сгорбился и опустил взгляд на красивую изящную руку с длинными пальцами и ухоженными ногтями.  
Устыдившись собственный рук, он сцепил их в замок и зажал между ногами. Томик сонетов покоился на низеньком кофейном столике, рядом с книгой "языка цветов".

\- Прости, - через какое-то время, совершенно искренне сказал Томас Реддл. - Просто ты был очень... убедительным в своих аргументах.

В его голосе послышались нотки смеха, но, слава Богу, мистер Реддл смог сдержаться и не засмеяться снова. Это было бы довольно унизительно для Гарри.

\- Но мне нравится эта идея! - воодушевлённо заявил мужчина таким уверенным тоном, что Гарольд буквально подскочил со своего места.

\- Что?! - в шоке произнёс он, уставившись на Томаса глазами, размер которых вот наверняка(!) в этот момент явно превышал размер самих очков.

\- А что? - приподнял бровь в изящном жесте мистер Реддл и ярко, открыто улыбнулся. - Я был буквально сбит с ног вашей красотой, Гарри. С самого первого взгляда! Вы только вспомните, каким растерянным я был в день нашей первой встречи...

Он в театральном жесте схватился за сердце одной рукой, а вторую прижал ко лбу, закусив губу и закрыв глаза. Смотрелось всё это чертовски сексуально и мило, но Гарри оторопь брала от одной только мысли о том, что он может встречаться с мужчиной. Воображение подсовывало розовые мыльные пузыри со статическими картинками, настолько слащавыми и бредовыми, что Гарри даже попытался их отмахнуть. Воображение просто ужасало своим объёмом и заставляло Гарри краснеть ещё сильнее и отчаяннее.

\- П-п-простите, я... - так и не закончив фразу, Гарри помахал перед собой рукой, пытаясь отогнать от себя все эти воображаемые картинки.

\- Я пошутил, - мягко сказал Томас Реддл. Ненавязчиво ухватившись кончиками пальцев за руку парня, он легонько потянул её на себя. Гарри улыбнулся и снова сел рядом, с любопытством косясь на книжку, которую до этого читал лорд Волдеморт. Кстати...

\- У вас странный титул, - улыбнулся Поттер, посмотрев прямо в глаза мистеру Томасу. Наклонил чуть-чуть голову, когда тот вопросительно приподнял бровь и пояснил:

\- Лорд Волдеморт. Он действительно странный. Никогда не слышал о таком.

Признаться, он вообще мало что знал о титулах. Милорд, лорд, барон, граф, князь...

Но сейчас Гарри интересовало не "лорд" перед... перед именем рода(?) Томаса Реддла, а именно это самое родовое "Волдеморт".

Мистер Реддл насмешливо улыбнулся. Потянулся рукой к лицу Гарри, заправил смутившемуся парню непослушную прядку за ухо, а потом стал теребить пальцами цепочку с внушительным медальоном на ней. Поттер невольно залюбовался старинным украшением, завороженно наблюдая за отблесками золота в приглушённом свете читального зала.

\- Странное, - задумчиво протянул Томас Реддл, переводя взгляд на потолок. - Да... Странное...

Он улыбнулся спокойно и умиротворяюще. А потом, через несколько минут молчания, которое не смел прерывать Гарри, устало вздохнул и снова перевёл взгляд на парня.

\- Я придумал этот титул сам, - спокойно сказал мужчина. Гарри продолжал смотреть на него, никак не реагируя. - В школе. Это было, так сказать... хммм... прозвище, которое я дал самому себе. Чтобы никто не знал, кто стоит за всеми... эм... мыслями, противоречащими мыслям министерства.

\- Министерства, - скептически приподнял бровь Гарри. Подумав, ещё и сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая своё неверие в слова собеседника.

\- Ну да, министерства, - пожал плечами мистер Реддл, повернулся нормально и притянул одной рукой Поттера к себе, проделав это так легко, как будто это не он только что сделал самую смущающую вещь на свете.

\- Понимаешь, Гарри, - вдохновенно вещал он, смотря вперёд и жестикулируя свободной рукой. - Я никогда не одобрял политику министерства, которое запросто могло бросить наследника древнего и уважаемого рода на пороге приюта, или... на пороге родственников, которые ненавидят ребёнка...  
Невольно на этих словах Гарри вздрогнул, вспомнив СВОИХ родственников.

\- Я сам рос в приюте, где меня ненавидели за то, что я был умнее и способнее других детей моего возраста. И когда мне в 11 лет пришло письмо о том, что я принят в частную закрытую школу где-то на границе Англии и Шотландии, по праву крови, по праву наследия древнего рода, я пришёл в ярость.

\- Что? - удивился Гарри. - Разве вы не были рады тому, что.. мм.. вы были приняты в такую крутую школу?

\- Крутую? - немного удивился мистер Томас, а потом тихо рассмеялся. - Ах да, молодёжный сленг. Всё время забываю, что вы, Гарри, всего лишь подросток...

Короткое возмущённое "Эй!" от Гарри и тычок в бок мистеру Реддлу не помешали тому закончить фразу.

\- ...хоть и более начитанный, чем любой другой молодой человек того же возраста.

\- Ну хоть на этом спасибо, - буркнул Гарри почти обиженно и вперил взгляд в коленки. Ещё один короткий смешок от мистера Томаса, и тот продолжил свой неспешный рассказ.

\- Да, я был в ярости. Оказывается, директор школы, Армандо Диппет, знал о моём положении. Мало того, он же меня и бросил на пороге приюта, - поджав губы и сморщившись так, будто только что съел лимон, сказал мистер Томас.

\- Ох, это... ужасно, - растерянно сказал Поттер, когда пауза затянулась. Он никак не мог представить себе этого представительного и привлекательного мужчину в приюте, даже в детстве. Как будто он родился именно таким - самоуверенным, сильным, властным, обаятельным и жутко привлекательным. Гарри невольно поближе прижался к лорду Волдеморту: хотя мысли были довольно смущающими, они не вызывали неприятия. Гарри действительно считал этого мужчину харизматичным и красивым.

Мистер Томас же на это в ответ только пожал плечами.

\- Это было сложное время, начиналась война.

Поттер подавился кашлем, в шоковом состоянии судорожно высчитывая возраст мистера Реддла.

\- Да-да, Гарри, я старый больной человек, - наигранно печально вздохнул лорд Волдеморт.

\- Ну, - покраснел Гарри. - Вы не выглядите на свой... возраст... и, ну... простите за бестактность - а сколько вам сейчас лет?

\- Больше пятидесяти, - усмехнулся мужчина.

Гарри покраснел ещё сильнее. Рука, сжавшая плечо, заставила почувствовать молодого парня ещё более неудобно и смущающе.

\- Старый...

\- Что-что?

\- Н-ничего! - громко, срываясь на фальцет, произнёс парень.

Томас Реддл заразительно и мягко рассмеялся. Гарри несмело улыбнулся в ответ и поднял взгляд - на него смотрели завораживающие синие глаза. Они приближались всё ближе и ближе, тёплое дыхание касалось губ, а Гарри всё никак не мог отвести взгляд от этих красивых глаз. Почему-то со стыдом вспомнился дурацкий поход в зоопарк, где его столкнули в пруд с птицами, а потом он, весь несчастный, жалкий и мокрый, отжимал свою лёгкую курточку, не зная смеяться ему или плакать. Или то, как на Хеллоуин он забирается на чердак и всю ночь через маленькое окошко смотрит не мигая на единственную видимую звезду лондонского неба. Или то, как воровато он оглядывается, когда залезает под витрины с потрёпанным томиком русских стихотворений, которые всегда завораживали его своими яркими образами, и за которые он заочно любил эту далёкую, прекрасную страну...

Мешанина воспоминаний - далёких и не очень, вызывала головокружение, и с лёгким вздохом Гарри закрыл глаза. Чтобы в ту же секунду почувствовать на своих губах тепло чужих губ. Короткое мгновение - почти животная потребность обладать рядом сидящим человеком - а потом всё неожиданно проходит. И вот он, Гарри, промаргивается, сидя на диване, смотря вперёд, а рядом сидит человек, который... который, признайся уж наконец, глупый Поттер! - тебе нравится.

\- Эм... - заторможенно говорит Гарри, и кончиками пальцев потирает виски. - Я пожалуй...

Договаривать он не успевает. Словно неведомая сила срывает его с дивана, и вот через несколько минут он с удивлением понимает, что только что заперся в чулане в жилой части дома. Что за глупости!

Рассердившись на себя, Гарри тем не менее только поплотнее сжимается в комочек и обиженно глотает непонятно откуда взявшиеся слёзы. Они были глупыми и ненужными - не приносили облегчения, только становилось жарче, глаза щипало, а в носу неприятно хлюпало.

А ещё совсем яркое воспоминание о тепле чужих губ вызывает ещё больше слёз и соплей.

5.

Следующая, пятая встреча Гарри и Тома (вряд ли его теперь можно назвать незнакомцем - с сомнением думал Поттер), произошла в магазине.

Влетев, словно яркий ураган, встряхнув каштановыми кудрями и счастливо рассмеявшись, мистер Реддл протягивает Гарри самый красивый букет цветов, который он когда-либо видел.

\- Ах, Гарри, - буквально пропел Том, по-детски наваливаясь на витрину и смотря на меня снизу вверх лукавым взглядом. - Как я рад видеть тебя, моё солнце! При взгляде на тебя весь мир становится ярче!

"Забавно, - с любопытством думает Гарри, смотря прямо в глаза этому странному человеку, - А я думал наоборот. При взгляде на тебя словно наступает весна..."

Снова радостно засмеявшись, мистер Реддл выпрямляется и чинно протягивает парню букет, безуспешно пытаясь выглядеть холодно и надменно. Смешинки в глазах и чуть подрагивающие уголки губ дают понять, что всё это не всерьёз.

Принимая такой же самодовольный вид, Гарри протягивает руку и берёт цветы. Интересно, как они сейчас выглядят со стороны? Вдыхая аромат цветов, он прыскает от смеха в кулак от представшей словно вживую картинки перед глазами.

\- Ах, Гарри, - снова говорит мистер Реддл, и протягивает руку. Гарри неуверенно смотрит в подсобку магазина, переводит взгляд на раскрытую, чуть подрагивающую на весу ладонь.

\- Ну только ненадолго, - сомневаясь в собственном решении, говорит подросток, смотря прямо в чарующие синие глаза. 

Отложив в сторону букет, вкладывая маленькую ладонь в чужую, Поттер невольно вздрагивает от ощущения тепла и надёжности, что окутывает его за считанные секунды.  
Нацепив на себя пальто и выходя из магазинчика, он обернулся, чтобы увидеть подмигивающего им мистера Питтерсона, встающего за стойку вместо своего ученика и убирающего красивый букет в запылившуюся вазу.

Смеясь, под звон колокольчика на входной двери, Гарри подходит к мистеру Реддлу совсем близко, чтобы обнять его за руку. Чувство радости и тепла заполняет его до самых кончиков пальцев. Лорд Волдеморт дует на его чёлку, отчего она взлетает и открывает чужому взгляду дурацкий шрам, и мягко улыбаясь шепчет Гарри прямо в губы:  
\- Зови меня Том, Гарри...

Как завороженный кивает он в ответ, закрывает глаза и тонет в ощущениях третьего в его маленькой жизни чужого поцелуя. И это так приятно, что думать о том, что он творит, не хочется совсем. Вместо этого Гарри улыбается, влюблённо смотрит в чужие красивые глаза, и мечтательно вздыхает время от времени, пока они неторопливо прогуливаются по январскому парку.

Через полчаса дымка восторга окончательно растворяется, и они довольно оживлённо говорят о прочитанных книгах и смеются дурацким шуткам. Гарри думает, что давно уже не проводил так хорошо свободное от дел время, и что был бы не прочь встречаться с мистером Реддлом почаще.

\- Том, Гарри, зови меня Том, - мягко упрекает его мистер Реддл, согревая тёплым дыханием кончики пальцев. Гарри смеётся в ответ, придвигается поближе, чтобы с энтузиазмом начать отогревать руки своего знакомого тёплым дыханием, и чувствует, как по всему телу расползается странное удовлетворение.

"Так и должно быть, - думает он, спокойно улыбаясь и смотря в чарующие синие глаза. - Только так."

И в подтверждение его мыслей, чужая рука сжимает его чуть крепче, улыбка становится чуть интимнее, а взгляд...

А взгляд - полное отражение его взгляда.

И Гарри это нравится.


End file.
